As the functionality offered by computing devices continues to improve, users are utilizing these devices in different ways for an increasing variety of purposes. For example, certain devices utilize one or more cameras to attempt to detect motions or locations of various objects, such as for head tracking or motion input. In various head tracking approaches, the device needs to first detect whether an image (i.e., portion thereof) contains the user's face. However, facial detection is not a trivial task and many conventional facial detection techniques are imperfect due to the wide range of objects that may be contained in an image and due to the limited time frame that is usually available for detecting the presence of a face. Further, conventional object recognition approaches are resource and power intensive, which can be problematic for portable devices where power and battery life is limited. Further still, biometric readings are becoming more prevalent and such functionality may be provided by a given computing device.